


I'm never leaving you

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: After 3x15, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: Basically it takes place after 3x15





	I'm never leaving you

Cheryl and Toni haven't spoken in a week and that absolutely drove both of the girls crazy. Cheryl kept a cold persona everytime she wouls walk past Toni at school not wanting the other girl how much she missed her. Toni on the other hand looked at her girlfriend everytime they had classes together not really carring if she noticed. 

7 days went by like this until Cheryl found a note in her locker: "Can we talk ? I miss you so much babe. Meet me at the parking lot after school if you want to. I love you." Cheryl couldn't help but smile at the note, she missed Toni too.

After school Toni was the first one to arrive at the parking lot, 15 minutes went by and Cheryl was nowhere in sight. Just as Toni was ready to leave she saw her from a distance 

"Hey"-she said as Cheryl came closer.

"Hey"- The redhead replied coldly "you have 5 minutes" she continued 

"Don't do this to me. Don't go full on HBIC on me, we don't do that remember ?"- Toni said softly

"Well yeah. Things have changed"-Cheryl said looking away for a minute before looking back at the smaller girl

"Look Cheryl, I'm sorry that you felt like this new gang is more important than you. That's not true, nothing is more important than you. I just really missed being in the serpents and I think I got carried away a little bit.Being apart from you for 6 days tho made me realise that I miss you so much more"

"I'm sorry too. For not making you feel at home at thistle house.But I got so scared that if you spend more and more time with the poisons you are going to leave me and"

"Hey" Toni interrupted "Look at me babe."- Cheryl looked at her as Toni put both of her hands on her face 

"My home is wherever you are ok ? It took me some time to realise this, and don't even finish what you were going to say, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever, you're stuck with me Blossom"- Toni finished with a smirk as Cheryl just rolled her eyes and smiled at her

"I love you"- the redhead whispered as if she was telling the smaller girl a secret

"I love you"-the former serpent replied instantly before leaning in to kiss the lips that she missed so much


End file.
